


Warm Water

by sugaracid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, was it even an angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaracid/pseuds/sugaracid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If healing her the past can be this 'easy', she won't it take another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> Un-BETA-ed fic is not beta-read yet.

It's the first time after such long maria took a soak in a tub. She's not afraid of water—she's a fairly good swimmer, a requirement of a good S.H.I.E.L.D agent- it's the tub she's afraid of. The last time she went near a bathtub full of water she was seven and her father had tried to drown her, it still gave her chills until later days.

The slow movement of water lulled Maria into a rare peaceful moment. A steady heartbeat under her back was giving her a sense of security and huffs of Steve's breathe whistled on her damp hair gave off funny feeling. A pair of strong arms around her waist, holding her close and secure in the warm water surrounding them. 

Her breath hitched when the body under her moved, terror glimpsed in her eyes and her whole limb stiffened. Steve's hand was reaching for a loofah and the soap bottle on the steel basket hanging on the side of the tub, lathering the loofah and then take her right hand, started to wash it, slowly and tenderly and continuing to the rest of their bodies. At that, Maria tried to relax herself and then relaxed enough she laid her head on Steve's shoulder on an act of 'surrender'. 

It was Steve's idea to overcome her fear. If healing her the past can be this 'easy', she won't it take another way.


End file.
